Little Sparrow: The Prequel
by PeachyKeen13
Summary: Prequel to 'Ricki Sparrow', but COULD stand on it's own:  Ricki is the daughter of Jack and Angelica, and this is the story of the life Ricki had on the Black Pearl with her parents before she was stolen from them:  Just a bunch of fluffy one-shots! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Little Sparrow: The Prequel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates:(**

**A/N: SURPRISE! I don't know why, but I'm suddenly in major-Ricki mode. :) This is just a collection of one-shots from Ricki's childhood from before she got taken away:) Review, please!**

* * *

><p>Four-Year-Old Ricki Sparrow ran with all the velocity of a child from her cabin to the deck of her father's ship, <em>The Black Pearl. <em>She was laughing for no reason at all, and thrust her hand into her pocket. Yes - her father's compass (which she had stolen from him not five minutes ago) - was definitely still there.

"Guppy!"

"Uh-oh." Ricki muttered to herself. She turned around to see her father running towards her. He was laughing, but that didn't comfort Ricki. Her dad was very unpredictable - he could be laughing like a maniac as he killed someone for all she knew.

"Yes, uh-oh." Ricki's Dad - Jack - laughed. "Have you taken me compass, love?"

"I don't know!" Ricki laughed, rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Oh, yes you do!" Jack said, kneeling down in front of his daughter. "Do you have me compass?"

"Mummy has it!" Ricki laughed. She put her hand back in her pocket, and held onto the compass tightly. Her daddy couldn't _possibly _know she had it!

"Oh, _does _she now?" Jack asked, rolling his eyes. "And _why _does Mummy have my compass?"

"Um..." Ricki thought for a minute, before deciding on the perfect lie. "Because she's _mad _at you!"

For a moment, Jack looked as if he believed Ricki. Then he remembered that she was _four _and came back to his senses. "Why's she mad at me _this _time?" he asked, deciding to just play along with his little girl's game.

"Because you're not being supportive!" Ricki screeched giddily, coming up with the first thing that came to mind. It made enough sense - Ricki had heard her Mummy say that about her Daddy lots of times. Jack would have no trouble believing it now, right?

"It's crazy how much I almost believe that." Jack muttered. "Okay, okay, this has been fun, Guppy, but I need my compass back."

"Than ask Mummy!" Ricki insisted.

"Guppy," Jack said in a no-nonsense tone. Ricki looked down at her feet, and then glanced back up at Jack with the biggest puppy-dog eyes in the world. Her lips folded into a pout, and her eyes filled with (fake) tears.

"But-But _Daddy_..." Ricki wailed, looking up to her father.

Just as Jack was about to answer Ricki, Angelica came from behind them. Now Angelica only saw Jack looking at Ricki sternly, and Ricki crying.

"Jack Sparrow _what _did you do to my daughter?" Anglica asked, picking Ricki up and holding her in her arms. Ricki was a small child, and Angelica had no problem lifting her up.

"Don't you mean _our _daughter, love?" Jack asked cheekily. "And she's showing _my _traits, at the moment. That child is a _bloody _good actress."

"Actress," Angelica scoffed. "Jack, you've made a four year old _cry. _She's _hardly _old enough to understand _deception._"

As Angelica walked away, soothing Ricki, the toddler looked her dad in the eye. She wiped the tears away and smiled, pulling the compass from her pocket and waving it in front of her father.

"Oh yes, _hardly old enough to understand deception._" Jack muttered in a high pitched voice. He rolled his eyes, and went back to Captaining.

* * *

><p><strong>Awee! Lil Ricki's SOO cute! And deceptful! Hee hee:D Yep, just a bunch of fluffy childhood memories:) Review, please!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Little Sparrow: The Prequel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates:(**

**A/N: Thank ya'll for all of the wonderful reviews! EEK, this chapter was sooo fun to write!**

* * *

><p>Four-Year-Old Ricki Sparrow didn't like being left alone at night. The <em>Black Pearl <em>was docked in Tortuga, and Ricki's parents had gone off for a few minutes to get supplies. They'd left Ricki to sit alone on a pile of barrels until they returned, with instructions not to move. But how _couldn't _she move? It had already _been _ten minutes!

"Who are you?" a voice came from behind her.

Ricki turned around to see a little boy approaching her. He looked like he was about seven, and he had a play wooden sword in his hand. He had brown hair and really blue eyes, and Ricki instantly liked him.

"_I'm _Ricki!" she shouted joviantly. "And who are _you_?"

"_I'm _Michael." the little boy said. Then, he pointed the play sword at Ricki and said, "Tell me what you're doing here, or I'll kill you!"

"Yes, because a _play _sword can kill me!" Ricki giggled.

Michael hit Ricki's arm with the sword (more like a bat than a blade) and said, "Tell me!"

"Okay, okay." said Ricki. "I'm a pirate!"

"_You _can't be a pirate!" Michael said. "You're a girl!"

Ricki looked a bit unruffled. She was also angry. What right did this little boy have to say that she couldn't be a pirate? Ricki noticed that there was a small piece of bread in the boy's left hand. With all the quickness of a Sparrow, Ricki took the bread, and took a big bite of it.

"Hey!" said Michael, reaching for the bun. "What did you do _that _for?"

"Well, _you're_ a boy." Ricki said. "So _you _can't have any bread."

"That's not fair!" Michael pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Neither are you!" Ricki said. "I'm gonna be the _best _pirate in the _world! _And I'll remember you, Michael, and I'll come back and kill you!"

"Oh, _sure._" Michael said, rolling his eyes. "That'll be the day - when a _girl _is the reason _I'm _dead. I hope I never _ever _hear of you again, Ricki!"

Just then, Ricki's Mum - Angelica - approached her daughter and took her hand. "Ricki," she said, smiling. "It's time to go."

"Bye, Michael." Ricki said cheekily, taking another bite of the little boy's bread. Michael just stalked off, mumbling about how unfair and evil women were.

"Who was your new friend?" Angelica asked, as they headed back to the _Pearl. _

"He wasn't my friend," Ricki grumbled. "You'll never hear about _him _again."

* * *

><p><strong>:D AWW! LIL RICKI &amp; LIL MICHAEL! I just thought it would be cute if they met once like this:) So fun to write! And I LOVE reviews so...yeah! Please review! For Michhhhhael? (shows you Ricki's puppy dog eyes). <strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Little Sparrow: The Prequel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates:(**

**A/N: Thank ya'll for all of the wonderful reviews! EEK, this chapter was sooo fun to write!**

* * *

><p>Four-Year-Old Ricki Sparrow jumped giddily up and down. She had finally done it!<p>

Not five minutes ago, Ricki had snuck into her father's quarters and locked the door. She was finally going to do it this time - drink some of the stuff in that bottle that seemed to make her father so happy all the time. She remembered asking her Mummy about it once, but Angelica had said that the drink "wasn't for little girls!" Of course this only piqued Ricki's curiousity and anger further - she wouldn't be told that she couldn't do something just because she was a _girl! _That made her Mummy sound like that wretched _Michael _boy!

Ricki stood up on her tip-toes, and opened her Daddy's Cabinet. She pulled one of the bottles off of the shelf, and inspected it. She couldn't read the words, but when she uncorked it, it smelled pretty good, so she took a really, _really _long drink.

At that moment, Ricki panicked. Her Daddy was knocking on the door! He was going to catch her! Taking a final drink of what Ricki called later the 'Silly Juice', she threw the bottle of rum at the wall, and hid under her Daddy's desk just as he broke down the door.

"Ricki!" Jack shouted, looking around the room for her. He noticed the smashed bottle of rum on the ground, and heard his daughter's hiccups from under the desk. He sighed, and hit himself in the face; Angelica was going to _kill _him.

"Ricki, come out love." Jack practically begged. "I won't yell at you if you come here now."

The promise of a quiet conversation convinced Ricki, and she wobbled out from under Jack's desk. Upon seeing his daughter's flushed face and goofy grin, he knew what she had done.

"Ricki," Jack said quietly, kneeling down in front of his daughter. "Did you take some of Daddy's rum?"

"Rum?" Ricki giggled. Then, she began to sing, "Rum! Rum! Rum! Rum! Me don't know wha' Rum is, bu' I lo'ed the 'Illy 'Uice!"

"The Illy Uice?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, yep, yep!" Ricki trilled, dancing. "It wa' Juice, and it's made me Silly, Daddy! I'm Silly Ricki!"

Jack shook his head, and prayed that his daughter would never, _ever _mention this to Angelica. _Ever. _

But of course, our wonderful Captain was just _never _that lucky.

* * *

><p><strong>Had THAT idea for a while...silly, Ricki! Lol, I hope that you liked! Let's just say...Angelica was mad at Jack for a while after that:O Anywhoo, please review!<strong>

**~PeachyKeen13**


End file.
